A Blast From the Past and an Uncertain Future
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: Sophie and Tony just have one fleeting glance of each other and the attraction is instant, when she decides to cut ties with the FBI she has a final case that she has to work on, which goes disastrously wrong. Can they cope with a life on the run & will their love survive? Especially when they get help from an unexpected source from the past.


**A Blast From the Past and an Uncertain Future**

 **Chapter 1.**

Sophie had been an FBI agent for quite a few years now, but she'd never crossed paths with anyone from NCIS until she was working undercover, when the wife of the FBI's suspect came to their attention. She just saw Tony and Gibbs for a few seconds when they came to do the interview and she was just on her way out for a meeting with Fornell.

A few weeks later the case was over and to celebrate its conclusion she & some friends went out for a drink in a local bar. As they got their drinks and went to sit down, she started to get the feeling that she was being watched. When she looked round to find the source her eyes met with Tony's, so she smiled at him and he did so back.

After seeing her he then kept trying to get over and talk too her, but because of the bar being so busy, he ended up not getting anywhere near her. As her friends started to leave he started to hope & pray that she wouldn't go with them; so that he could finally talk too her. As she went to the bar again for drinks he decided that he was going to take a chance, although as he started to make his way there people kept getting in the way. As he continued to watch her though he could tell that she was starting to have trouble with a bloke next to her, who was looking a bit worse for wear. Even though in the end he didn't manage to get anywhere near her again; he was relieved that she'd got away from the bloke giving her problems, despite having the feeling that she could most probably be able to handle herself ok.

As it got down to herself and a couple of others, he had a hope that this time he'd get there; as he watched her go up before making his attempt to get to her, he was pleased to see that she'd gone out of her way to avoid the drunk. In the end that didn't work because the drunk had seen her and made a move towards her. As he started to make his way once again, he could tell that she was handling herself well, but because of how drunk the bloke was; he just wasn't taking any notice of her. Just as Tony got to them it was in time to hear her say

"Look when I say I'm not interested, I mean it; I am not interested!" That still didn't work though because as she reached out to get the drinks he grabbed her arm in an attempt to pull her into him. Her agent and self preservation instincts kick in & she gets him in an arm lock. With him still wriggling around trying to get free and because of Tony finally getting there, he says in the blokes ear in a menacing way

"When the lady says no, no means no." The bloke then goes flying at Tony, because of all the fuss going on a bouncer goes to them and helps to get the drunk outside.

Once they get him out, they all let go of him, but because he's very much got the drunk bravado about him; he flies straight at Tony. In the confusion and ensuing fight, along with she & the bouncer trying to separate them, the bloke ends up socking Tony in the mouth. Due to this once they do finally get him in cuffs the cops are called. So once they come and the drunk gets taken away they get asked to follow them to the station, so that they can give statements.

When they finally get out of the station she says to him

"Thanks for that, I think that I might owe you a dinner for that."

He replies "I would like that, but I'd much rather have a chance of having a drink with you first."

She says "Me too, but it can't be a proper one because of me being the driver tonight. I suppose though that I'm glad I was, as I had a clear enough head to be able to deal with him. My cars parked nearby to the bar we were in, but I don't really want to go back in there again now."

He says "Neither do I, there's another one nearby let's go there and hopefully we can manage to talk in peace, seeing as I've been wanting to get to know you for a while now."

She replies "& me you." She then gives him a light kiss on the lips, but manages to catch the place on his lips where he got hit, so he then says "Ow, that hurts!" She then play hits him and says

"Don't be such a baby, you've been my hero tonight." She then kisses him again and this time he ignores the pain so that they kiss for the first time. Once they break apart he then takes her hand, & they walk down the road hand in hand to a new & a lot more quieter bar.

After getting them both drinks he joins her at the table she's got them in a quiet corner, after putting the drinks down he then sits next too her and then says

"So you work with Fornell at the FBI, how come until a few months ago is it that our paths have never crossed?"

She answers "I really don't know especially as I've worked with him for the last six/seven years now. I suppose some of it might be because I'm more or less an undercover specialist and until a few months ago our cases have never crossed paths with NCIS before. I'm glad they did do so though, even if we still didn't get a chance of meeting properly until now. I am just glad that the case is over now and that we did get Jen's husband, he did really give me the creeps and more than a few times I had to avoid his advances. Even if we didn't end up wrapping our case until last week and I was able to distance myself from him after you'd got Jen. I do think though that you getting her did help to bring ours to an end. That's what tonight was about, as we were just celebrating it all coming to an end. Now I'm looking forward to getting the paperwork done & having a few days rest before Fornell finds me a new assignment I suppose."

He then asks her "How do you manage to cope with being undercover all the time? As I know from when I've done it; it can get quite hard."

She answers "It does get quite hard, especially when it's a difficult case; & it can be a bit of a challenge at times. As well as of course having to remember who I am, & what the cover story is over you're past life. Then of course there's always the worry about the chance of my cover being blown. Just recently I have been thinking about giving it up, as after having done it for so long now, I think I'm just getting to the point where I'm getting fed up with it. The question is though if I did, would I stay with the FBI; especially as with being here in DC for so long if they wanted me to transfer again for a new job, I don't honestly think that I'd want to go. As other than when I was a cop; this has been the longest period of time that I've been settled for; although with how much time I've been undercover for I've not really been at home that much."

He says "Well even if Fornell might not like it much, why not consider possibly coming to NCIS?"

She replies "You never know I might just do that." As he then asks her, he moves his arm from the back of the sofa that they're sitting on to over her shoulders.

"So what about relationships, I shouldn't think you've had much chance of having one?"

She answers "My last one was a couple of years ago, but I got hurt because he wouldn't admit it until it was too late that he couldn't cope with my undercover life. So instead he went and had an affair with my best friend Ellie. I also found out later on that they'd been seeing each other for months behind my back. I think that's also why I've been thinking so much about giving the job up; as I would really like to have someone special in my life, & who knows? I might finally get the chance of settling down." As she also adds, she lays her head against his chest "That's of course if I meet someone who might want the same thing.'' He then starts stroking her shoulder and says

"Well I think that I could be a bit tempted and I promise you that I would never hurt you."

She then says "As long as you're sure; because even if I do give up working undercover, I'm sure that I will still have too do one more case."

He replies "Even if it is at separate agencies that we work for, we're both in the same job; so I do understand what we have too do in our line of work. I think I could handle you being undercover as well, especially if it going to be your final case. Who knows? If it ends up being a case where you can get home as well I can be there & help you forget if it gets serious. As I'm serious as I do really want to give us a go." As she replies he starts to lightly rub his fingers behind the bottom of her ear, & she starts to rub her hand gently up and down his thigh.

"& so would I." When they finish their drinks he gets up, takes her hand and they walk back hand in hand to her car. When they get there and stop, she has her back to the drivers door and they then hold onto both hands, she then says

"Do you want to come back for a night cap?" He lets go of one hand and runs his fingers down the side of her face and replies

"Even if it is so very tempting to say yes, I want this too be different & for us to work." As she replies she goes into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper which she wrote on while he was at the bar getting them drinks, & she then puts it into his top pocket.

"& so do I, so here are my numbers, & I do expect to hear from you." He then does the same to her, then as he lightly kisses her on the lips she responds; as the kiss deepens he pushes her against the car door. With the way her heart leaps into her mouth and the way she gets butterflies in her her stomach; just from the kiss and feeling him against her, she instantly knows what he means about it being so very tempting for something more to happen between them. When they eventually break apart she unlocks the car door, he then opens it for her, she then gives him a peck on the cheek and says

"Thanks for being my hero, & for us." She then gets into the car and as she does he then shuts the door, as he shuts it he also says "Thanks for us." Before he her drive off.

When she gets home she gets ready for bed, & once in bed she reads for a while. Just before she settles down to go to sleep she picks up her phone to send a message to Tony, just as she does it, it starts to ring so she answers it. Because of her answering it so quick he says

"Hi, that was quick."

She replies "I was just going to sleep, but was going to send you a message first."

"I've been awake for a while, & in a way I was hoping that you'd still be awake so that we could say goodnight, without me having to leave it as a message; as I think it would've been a bit strange for you to pick it up in the morning."

"It would've been, but even so it still would've been special."

"Well that's what I want, for us too be special."

"& so do I, even if I am still wishing that you were here with me. I understand though why you didn't do so, because it would've been too tempting."

"I know it would've been, & there is apart of me that is regretting not being there. I just want this too be special and I just worry that if we do what we both seem to want, that this won't work out; & I do really want this to work."

"I do as well and I'm sure we can really work together on making this work, even if we do get what we want. All I know is that I want too be with you so much, but I also know that I don't want to have to get out of this bed unless I have too."

"Are you trying to flirt with me Soph?"

She answers "I think I could be Mr Anthony DiNozzo, as this bed could be a little bit warmer; with a little bit less room than there is now. Plus I can't really think of who I would want too be with, other than a certain gorgeous man I think I might be falling in love with." He groans and says

"& I think I might have done with you." She then guesses that she might've tempted him enough, as even though she can tell that he's trying too be quiet; she can tell that he's trying to keep hold of his phone and get dressed at the same time. Eventually he says

"Ok, I might be possibly giving into temptation here. Please just say that you're sure about this, & that we can really make this work?"

She answers "I'm very sure Tony, I want this to work & I know that we can make this really work." After a slight pause she then adds "I love you Tony." He then replies

"& I love you too Soph." They then end the calls and she waits for him to arrive, being thankful that she had the foresight to put one of her sexy night dresses on.

About half an hour later there's a soft knock on the door, so she picks up her dressing gown and puts it on. When she gets to the door even though she knows that it's Tony before opening it she still looks through the spy hole to check. She then opens it, smiles and whispers "Hi." He then does the same & she lets him in. As she closes it she then turns round to face him, he grabs her and they start to kiss hungrily and passionately. As he eventually presses her into the wall behind her he starts to nuzzle her neck and she starts running her hands through his hair. As his hands also start to wander he starts to struggle with her dressing gown, so as he starts to undo it they return to kissing, they then break apart so she can come away from the wall and he can strip her of it, & just leave it to drop too the floor. As he returns to nuzzling her neck and his hands start to wander underneath her night dress, as he places a hand in the middle of her back and pushes her into him, she groans, he picks her up and he carries her into the bedroom. When they get in there he lays her gently on the bed and after getting them both stripped off and before they make love for the first time, as he joins her on the bed he whispers "I love you Soph." She replies "I love you too Tony." They then start kissing and make love for the first time. Afterwards as she lays on his chest and they hold hands she says "I'm so glad that you gave into temptation and came here." As he kisses the top of her head, then strokes the back of her neck with the arm that he has behind her, he replies "Well when you have a flirty invitation from a gorgeous sexy woman, the temptation can get difficult too resist. Actually I'm so very happy that I did so because I love you." She says "& I love you too. I know that we can make this work, & I know that I want to share everything with you." "& I do with you too." He then slides down so they're face to face, they start kissing and make love once again, before they fall asleep happy and contented in each others arms.


End file.
